Mission Emily
by AgentEmilyPrentiss
Summary: Emily Prentiss gets sent to live undercover with Mason Jareau and his daughter in protective custody when her mothers embassy in Europe is attacked. Story about friendship, the whole team is involved too! i suck at summary's sorry! read and review the story's better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is mainly a Prentiss/JJ story but has all of the team involved as well. okay so I've made a few changes in this story. The main one being that as a child JJ never had a sister and it was in fact her mother that committed suicide when she was 11, oh and she grew up in Louisiana not Pennsylvania! If I make any more changes throughout the story ill let you all know **** enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – bait girl.**

The place where Jennifer Jareau grew up was a small town where everybody knew everybody; this bugged they young blonde to no end. The fact that people who walked passed her in the street seamed to know all about her life – or they at least thought they did literally made her blood boil. That's why she loved her home, in the middle of the lakes and marshland didn't sound to appealing to all of the others but to Jennifer it was her little oasis, a place where she could escape the prying eyes of her neighbours and spend her days enjoying the banter with her father.

It was a Monday morning and Jennifer sat fiddling with her red cap at the desk of her fathers bait shop, she was interrupted from filling out the books when a bag was dropped down onto the sheet she was writing on. Feeling slightly annoyed Jennifer jumped up from her stool and threw the pen down on the desk.

"Hey you just…" she was stopped from beginning her rant when she looked up to see the beautiful brown eyes of Aaron Hotchner looking down at her. "Oh hi Aaron" she continued slightly nervously as she removed her old stained blue jacket.

"Hey…uh?"

"Jennifer."

"Right, how much?" He looked down indicating the bag of hooks that he had just thrown down onto the table she was working at.

"no charge a deals a deal." She stopped noting he looked slightly confused as to what she meant and felt like she should enlighten the older boy. "Free equipment in exchange for never having to take the bus again?"

"Great!" he smiled back flashing her a dimple before grabbing the bag of hooks and walking away leaving an extremely embarrassed blonde in his wake.

Taking that as her ride Jennifer quickly pulled of her red cap and threw her book into the rucksack which laid open at the side of her. Not bothering to zip it up; she threw it over her shoulder and ducked under the counter in quick pursuit of Aaron, she stayed behind him while she pulled her long blonde hair out from her bobble and patted it down to a cute style. She was interrupted from her path as she passed her father who was fiddling with some barrels at the bottom of the porch.

"Hey Jen, can I talk to you for a second?" her father called as he fell in line with his daughters steps.

"Uh, yeah." She smiled as she slowed to walk with her dad.

"so did he ask you to that homecoming dance thing yet?"

"dad!" she half laughed just hoping that the brunette boy in front of her didn't hear her fathers question. "don't embarrass me."

"I'm your dad, its my job!" he pointed out to his daughter who was now over the embarrassment and was once more smiling at her father while she walked over to the car aaron was heading too. "don't be late from school we've got a lot of work to do around here." He yelled after her.

Jennifer's smile faded as she approached the posh car, which aaron was placing his buy into the boot of and stopped when she saw the two sets of eyes boring into her. "what are you doing here?" she asked the brunette girl sat in the front of the car.

"Aaron's driving us until I get my new ride" she smirked. "isn't that sweet"?

"hm, sweet." She sighed before turning to look at Aaron who was now climbing into the drivers side of the car "Um theres no room for me"

"sure there is c'mon." he smiled pointing to the back seats of the conservable one side of which was covered in dresses. "Climb in"

"No she's right." The brunette smirked "Penelope's already crinkling my after lunch outfit."

"no I'm not!" the red headed girl in the back replied moving further away from the two outfits which took up the rest of the back seats.

"Elle, this is high school not vegas, you don't need a costume change!" Jennifer pointed out the girl in the front of the car.

"right" she laughed. "but you might wanna think about it!" she replied earning a laugh from Penelope in the back.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, hey thanks for the bait." Aaron spoke up before driving away. "See ya!" Elle yelled along with Penelope who joined in adding a "bye bait girl." Leaving Jennifer stood looking down at her green butterfly t-shit and jeans. She turned back to see her dad smile and nod his head in the direction of their truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – mission Emily.**

The old blue truck sped down the deserted roads of southern Louisiana heading towards South Lake High School, being the only ones on the road meant that Jennifer and her father could have the radio on as loud as they wanted but today Mason Jareau was the only one singing along as his daughter sat quietly besides him.

After sighing loudly Jennifer turned to her father to let him in on how she was feeling. "I can't stand them they're such…such princesses!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" he replied earning a glare from a still wound up Jennifer. "Jen they're teenage girls they're probably just jealous."

"Ha, yeah I'm pretty sure they're not!" The young blonde sighed.

Mason was stopped from arguing back when his phone began ringing, he pulled the headset up from the side of his seat and slid it behind his ear while Jennifer leant over and turned down the radio so only she could hear the song being played.

"It's Mason." She heard her day say into the speaker, business mode suddenly activated. "…yes sir…no sir…" he glanced over to Jennifer who was now listening contently to the conversation being played out already knowing where it was leading. "…right away sir." He replied before pulling the device out of his ear and throwing it back down to the side of his seat.

"You're leaving again?" she asked more as a statement than a question little emotion present in her voice.

"Two days max," he replied turning his eyes back to the road. "It's no big deal, just a routine op." Mason re-assured his daughter.

"Yeah that's what you always say." She sighed before turning to look back out the side of the car. "Just be careful okay."

"Always"

The rest of the journey was filled with silence, both father and daughter deep in thought about their own worries, the truck slowly started to slow down and the scenery gradually changed into more buildings and less swap as the two approached the school. Mason Jareau pulled up in front of the large white steps surrounded by a sea of energetic teenagers; he turned to face his daughter and held out his hand for her to shake. Ever since she had been little that had been their thing, a simple handshake was the thing that meant the most to them both and proved their bond was still as strong as ever. Jennifer smiled and reached out to take her fathers strong hand. Slap, slap, knuckles, click. The little gesture meant the world to the both of them and they both smiled together as Mason spoke up. "You and me pal."

"You and me dad." Jen replied with a smile while leaning in to hug her father. She wrapped her arms around her father and held onto his shirt before composing herself and turning to get out of the car and head off into school.

The sun beat down through the windows of Emiliya Prentiss's bedroom, the heat was getting too much to bear and all the young teen wanted was to walk outside in the fresh air and feel the cool breeze against her pale skin – but she knew that wasn't possible. Ever since they had been in this country Emily had found herself disliking almost every aspect of it and now she had another reason to add to her list. Someone was threatening her mother, not that she particularly cared for the woman, but she was still her mother and it hurt to know that she was in considerable danger.

As the heat became too much to bear Emily stood up from her bed and pulled her dark hair back into a tight ponytail before walking off in search of some amusement; after all they were after her mother not her right? She bounded down the stairs and out to the front garden, she ran across the grass relishing in the new found freedom that she had acquired before setting her sights on the shade of the apple tree at the other side of the garden.

She slid down the ground and rested her head back against the trunk of the tree taking in all of the sounds around her; the birds singing, the wind blowing, the laughter from the cooks and…footsteps? Her eyes flew open only to see her mother's clothes designer Mr Elagante making his way over to where she was sitting. "What a beautiful summer dress you have on Miss Prentiss." Came his caring foreign accent. "Who may I ask designed it?" he asked his smile beaming down at the young girl sat before him.

"You did Mr Elagante" she laughed back up at her mother's employee who she considered to be the closest thing she had to a friend in this god-forsaken country.

"So I did!" he laughed "I am brilliant, no?"

"Yes!" she laughed back at him.

The young girl's laughter caught the attention of Sophia Barberra, the nanny of the house. She walked over to the open window to see the girl who she considered to be a daughter dancing around with her mother's clothes designer. "Thank you for agreeing to help Emiliya" she addressed to uniformed man who also stood with a careful eye on the adventurous teen.

"I'm here Sophia and ill protect her like she's my own."

"I know you will Major Mason." The older woman smiled. "I know you will."

"Vamos Sophia" Emily yelled as she ran over to her nanny. Before she had time to reach the older woman the deafening sound of a bullet rang out throughout the courtyard and all three bodies fell to the floor in panic. After a moments silence Sophia looked up dreading what she would see, but to her surprise there in front of her was Emily led on the grass with Mr Elagante protectively shielding her small frame.

"Emiliya are you okay?" she whispered over to the brunette. She received a nod in return before another bullet rang out and left a hole in the tree trunk.

Major Mason had seen the first shot being fired and all of his training led him up to what to do next, he climbed around the side of the balcony and dropped to the grass on the courtyard using the tree branches for support before running over to the three figures lying on the grass.

"Go now with Major Mason," Sophia yelled. "Go now Emily!"

The young brunette reached out to take a hold of the man's hand and clambered back up to her feet before running off across the courtyard behind him. He led her up the stone staircase at the side of the great house and around to the back gardens.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned while trying to keep with his pace,

"I'm here to protect you Emily, but you've got to trust me okay." He replied leading her down the steps into one of the many gardens.

"What about my mother?"

"She's safe just hurry."

As they got to the back of the house Sophia rounded the corner and met the young girl with a tight embrace.

"Are you okay Sophie"?

"Yes, yes darling. Emily your mother knew something like this could happen, so we made a plan to protect you." She quickly began to inform the teen. "You must trust major mason, you must do everything he says. Do you promise me you will do that Emiliya?"

"Yes, yes Sophia. I promise."

"We need to move." Mason cut in gently grabbing a hold of Emily's small hand and leading her away from the woman she cared so much about.

"Where are we going?" she asked her nanny while she followed them to the centre of the gardens.

"Oh no, not we mihah, you. You need to go so major mason can protect you, you're in danger here."

"No i'm not going without you!"

"here." The older woman gently pulled off a silver locket that was gracefully hanging around her neck and tied it around Emily's. "So whatever happens you never forget you are my little princess…huh?"

Emily silently nodded in agreement as the small tears filled up in her eyes, "don't worry darling I will see you again very soon." She soothed while leaning in and wrapping the younger girl in a tight embrace. She had spent every day with the child and thought of herself almost like her mother, obviously she had her own mother, but the poor child only saw her on rare occasions and even then she was hardly pleasant with the girl. No Sophia had brought Emiliya up as her own and to be sending her away was like losing her own baby.

She pulled back from the hug as Major Mason spoke up. "We've got to go now, come on." He gently placed his hand around they girls small waist and leaded her out across the gardens, as they went they could hear various shouts of "there she is" and "over here" until the noise of the helicopter overtook all others.

"Hurry up." Mason instructed as they sprinted the last leg of their journey. "Come on." He watched the men approaching over his shoulder as her helped Emily climb into the back of the helicopter and swiftly jumped in behind her.

Once in the air Emily let the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she saw Sophia, the woman who she considered to be a mother, stood in the gardens watching them leave. Clutching the necklace in her hands she turned away from the window missing the group of men approach and pull Sophia away with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – the transformation.**

The flight seemed to last for hours, Emily stayed mostly silent looking out of the windows, and Major Mason kept a watchful eye on the young girl. He knew this must be tough on her, hell he had a daughter the same age and even leaving her for a few days was torture, but having to run away from everything she knew and not knowing when she would be able to return must be unbearable for the poor girl.

Slowly but surely the helicopter began to approach land, and after a while it began circling near a landing spot, this wasn't being missed by Emily who sat upright and tensed herself for the quick landing. After successfully exiting the helicopter Major Mason and Emily Prentiss were left standing on the helipad of a tall building, the change in temperature was dramatic and the young girl began shivering in the cold air. Mason wrapped his arm around her shoulders and wordlessly walked her over to the lift doors.

"What is this place?" she asked successfully ending the silence.

"You'll see" came his reply as they clambered into the small lift. Cautiously she took her place at the side of the man she had come to trust and didn't ask anymore questions.

As the doors opened the room she entered became illuminated and seemed to stretch out for miles in each direction, filled to the brim with suited men and woman rushing in every direction. "Where am i?" she spoke up above the noise, "is this some kind of prison?"

"Not prison," came a woman's reply "Emiliya Elizabeth Rosalina Prentiss you are now in the safe custody of the international protection programme."

"I've never heard of it" she replied still slightly wary of where she was being taken.

"Nobody ever hears about us, until were needed." The blonde woman smirked. "Good work major."

"Thank you ma'am" Mason smiled from beside Emily. "You'll be safe now Emiliya." He re-assured before walking off blending in amongst the crowd as he left.

After losing sight of the only friendly face she knew Emily slowly turned back to the woman who stood by her side "how long am I staying here?"

"Until your ready for stage four." Came her simple reply.

"Stage four?" Emily quizzed. "What is stage one?"

"Extraction, that's what brought you here."

"Stage two?"

"transition." The blonde smirked.

"Transition to what?"

"Stage three." The woman sighed before placing her hand on Emily back nudging her to walk forward. "Come inside why don't you. We'll explain everything"

After walking through what appeared to be the main room of the building, Emily and the still unnamed blonde woman came into a smaller looking room which was still bursting to the brim with people obviously busy with their work. "Welcome Emiliya to the operational heart of the embassies protection programme." The lady waver her hand around the room. "The top secret agency founded by the world's powerful families."

Emily silently followed the woman who was walking her further into the mysterious building.

"We are actively proving protection for 49 children all of whom have been threatened in one way or another just like you."

The two walked over to a large computer screen and after being instructed to do so a young woman put images of a young girl on the screen.

"this is princess shantra from the middle east, last January major mason rescued her from a politically unstable country and we have placed her where nobody can find and harm her." The woman explained pointing to the girl who appeared to be not much older than Emily. "Let's take a walk shall we." She continued pushing Emily in the opposite direction.

"What about me…where are you sending me?" Emily asked as realization dawned on her about what was happening.

"Nowhere yet, first you must go through stage three. Transformation." The woman beamed. "First we start with the hair, and then the wardrobes until you are unrecognisable as Emiliya Prentiss daughter of the ambassador."

After following orders, ten minutes later Emily was sat staring at her reflection in a mirror as a tanned man loosely gripped a hold of her long hair. "no stop!" she yelled as he brought the scissors up to her hair.

"I do not know any of you people, I want to speak with major mason." She sighed. "I only trust major mason."

A few short minutes passed and soon a casually dressed major mason appeared in the doorway of what could only be described as a well decorated changing room. "Is everything alright?"

"Take me back home" was her only reply.

"Emiliya, your home isn't their anymore, general cayne has taken control of the area and it's under attack." He sadly informed the teen.

"But I have to go back."

"And you will, as soon as we find a legal way to arrest them." Noting her uneasiness he moved closer "but in the meantime you've gotta let us protect you okay?"

"Well what about my mother. Who's protecting my mother?" a strange wave of guilt suddenly washed over her as she realised what kind of place she had abandoned her mother in.

"You are." Mason carefully led her over to the sofa and began to explain. "General Cayne is hoping you'll try and contact her and give away where you are, and if he finds you he'll make an example of you by sending you to prison or a work farm. Bottom line, you care about the embassy and your mom's safety nobody can know who you really are."

After 40 minutes Emiliya Prentiss's long curly jet black hair was now only up to her shoulders, the curls had been banished along with the summer dress she was wearing earlier.

"What happens now?" she sighed fiddling with her now casual jeans.

"Relocation, somewhere where they will never think of looking for you."


End file.
